1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined accelerating/braking apparatus of a vehicle which incorporates brake pedal and accelerator pedal in a mechanism for increasing operation efficiency of a driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A brake pedal and an accelerator pedal of a vehicle have been used for many years. Some people are apt to mistakenly step on the wrong pedal and cause an accident when an emergency happens. In some urgent cases, a driver has to make an emergency stop such as when a child or any other vehicle rushes out from a junction etc. Although the brake pedal is usually installed adjacent to the accelerator pedal, a driver has to take some extra time to switch from the accelerator pedal to the brake pedal, thus delaying the responsive brake action. It is known that in an emergency stop, timely response is a critical point to avoid an accident. It is requisite to provide a new mechanism which incorporates the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal and saves time switching between the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal.